Vozturoth
Vozturoth is a Brute Wyvern that is the low-tier inhabitant of the Dusty Badlands. Physiology Features a brown coloured hide, an amber coloured carapace upon its back, amber braces amongst both its arms, it additionally has a very rounded head that ends with a pair of spikes above its nostrils: used for ramming rivals and foes, it is ommnivorous. In similar fashion to how Barroth is in a constant forced rivalry with Jyuratodus, Vozturoth is with a constant forced rivalry not just with the mentioned monsters but also with Cephadrome and Cephalos packs. Behavior Not as territorial as the likes of Barroth as it is far more nomadic in the desert regions it inhabits although is still very aggressive and would charge at the likes of a sight of a mere Delex or Cephalos, it will however hesitate before charging at opponents bigger than itself. Abilities Its attack-style mostly proceeds of frontal slams with its arms and ramming opponents with its head. It is also capable of unveiling boulders from the ground and ramming them to send them at an opponents direction. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Sunset Herbs, Red Herbs, small fauna (Shepherd Hares, Dung Beetles, etc) Arch-Rivals: Barroth, Jyuratodus, Cephadrome Tracks: Webbed prints, Coral coloured scale pile Ecology Habitat Range Found in arid regions, it is most frequent in the desert biomes although has been known to be encountered in large cave systems and volcanic regions. Unlike the likes of Barroth, it prefers to cross amongst the arid sands of the desert rather than stick around near pools of mud. Ecological Niche Fairly low in the food chain in the desert, constantly rivalled with Cephadrome and Cephalos packs that would attempt to prey on it, sometimes crossing turfs with the likes of Barroth and being forced to fight for self-defense. It avoids the likes of Diablos, Xingazhu, Goksuregis and Bazelgeuse as the mentioned monsters can very easily kill the brute wyvern. Biological Adaptations Its obstructive carapace on its back allows for protection against predators that would attempt to pick upon it from above, its arm braces allow the brute wyvern to shovel into the sands toss rocks and boulders at enemies, its round-shaped head allows for the availability to ram into opponents without injuries as the impact is received via the protruding scutes on its head. In-Game Description Turf Wars Vozturoth vs Cephadrome They both roar at each other and then taunt, Vozturoth proceeds to charge headfirst, the Cephadrome dodges and hipchecks, tumbling the Vozturoth, the Cephadrome then coils around the Vozturoth and attempts to sink it below the sand with it while also attempting to bite its neck, the Vozturoth takes heavy drowning damage before leaping outward of the sand and head butting Cephadrome's chin, sending the cephadrome flying and crashing down and then retreating back into the sand. Vozturoth vs Kulu-Ka-Ku The Vozturoth unleashes a massive roar before battering its head into the ground and then attempting to charge, Kulu-Ya-Ku swiftly picks up a rock and throws it, knocking the Vozturoth off-balance and tripping, the Kulu-Ya-Ku doesn't dodge time, thus gets run over the Vozturoth's body as it falls to its side, both then get up and part ways. Vozturoth vs Barroth Both immediately proceed to charge at each other, both then have their heads stuck on each other and attempting to force another to trip or fall back, the Vozturoth trips and gets its torso rammed by the Barroth, the Vozturoth then picks itself up and retreats Vozturoth vs Kusubamida The Kusubamida unveils a scuttling sound, Vozturoth proceeds to charge, Kusubamida scuttles to the side and the lunges with its tail, stinging the Vozturoth, the Vozturoth is then both poisoned and paralysed, this leaves Kusubamida knocking the Vozturoth down and goring it with its claws brutally, the poison and paralysis wears off, Vozturoth kicks off the Kusubamida and limps off before Kusubamida can attempt to sting it again. Vozturoth vs Tautogoth Vozturoth immediately attempts to charge into Tautogoth's ankle but then bounces off, the Tautogoth then grabs the Vozturoth with both hands and then takes then smashes the brute wyvern several times and then tosses it across the map. The Vozturoth then picks itself back up and flees. Notes * Based off of the 'Pinky' demons from Doom. * Credits to name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster